


Close Enough to Touch

by trekkiepirate



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Received a prompt on tumblr about Quentin and Eliot casually touching after having spent a lifetime together and this is what happened. (it's G except for Margo's and her cussing)





	Close Enough to Touch

Of course Margo sees it first. She catches it before they’ve even returned to Fillory and it’s her suggestion that Quentin pretend to be a guard to keep off Fairy Bitch’s radar. It’s in the way Eliot and Quentin are never not touching, Quentin’s hand holding Eliot’s sleeve or the way they curl up together on the couch while they wait for Alice to wake up.

Back in Fillory, it’s harder because neither Quentin nor Eliot really notice what they’re doing. After a lifetime together, it’s natural for them to sit close and pick off each other’s plates, for Eliot to kiss Quentin’s forehead as a form of punctuation and for Q to lean against Eliot’s side. Once Tick haltingly and awkwardly comments about the closeness of the kings, Margo has Quentin assigned to remote ares of the castle, just to keep them apart so she doesn’t have to spend most of her day prying them away from each other before that Pale Bitch figures shit out.

At night though, with Eliot and Quentin in Eliot’s chambers, they make up for that time away from each other. Quentin sits on Eliot’s lap and Eliot plays with Quentin’s hair and, in Margo’s opinion, it takes them too fucking long to become an official, if clandestine, couple. She’d assumed they’d gone straight back to being fucking life partners once the memories returned, so she’s surprised when Quentin spends the better part of a day in his room, pacing and overthinking like Eliot hasn’t been falling in love with him since those idiots met. Soulmates or some shit. Margo sends him to Eliot’s room on a pretense so thin she doesn’t even remember it and then the next time she sees them, they’re giving each other dopey smiles from across the damn throne room.

Quite honestly, the only reason the fairies haven’t figured it out is because they don’t know enough about human interaction to know what two people in love look like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Magicians fic. Please let me know if anything seemed ooc.


End file.
